Always Together, No Matter What
by xXWeirdGirl96Xx
Summary: They had always been so close. the best of friends. Until one day, he left her. Now, they continue the adventure they call 'life', traveling the world of Gielenor, rekindling what they had lost. Signature Hero Ozan/OC. Rating may change in the future. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to re-write the first chapter cause I didn't really like it that much after I had read it over again, so, yeah. Read it and tel me how you liked it if you liked it better or worse than my first attempt, while I start writing the next chapter. But, if you're new to this story, welcome! I hope you enjoy this is as much as most of my friends did when I first had them read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the game RuneScape, nor do I own the magnificent Ozan! But I wish I did...

* * *

><p>It was a hot day in the city of Al Kharid. Hotter than per usual. The sun was blaring, emanating waves of heat that would make anyone standing in it feel as if they would burst into flames at any second.<p>

A small girl, about the age of nine, sat outside one of the few shops in the city. Her hair was as white as snow, and her eyes a brilliant hazel, which would change colors. (A/N: I don't know if yur is completely true, but, it happens with two of my friends.) Her skins was a dark tan, like it was kissed by the sun. She wore a plain brown dress, with white pants under. For a little girl, most envied her beauty. Some wondered how she had come to look like this. If her mother had been one of the most beautiful creatures in Gielinor to have been gifted with such looks.

She sat there, playing with a doll she had found buried in the sand, not minding how the sun beat down upon her head. Two boys then approached to where she sat, their bodies blocking the sun's rays.

**"**Hey Shiva." one said, grasping the young girl's attention. This boy's name was Ozan. He was a couple of years older than what she was. He was also taller than Shiva, but not by much. His skin was a raw umber, darker than what her's was. He had shaggy brown hair, and his eyes were a deep chocolate, with some hints of gold to it. He wore rags for clothes, and was a bit dirty and unkempt.

The other boy next to him, Ali, was in his mid teens. He was the prince of this city, but not yet in rule, as he was not old enough. The Chancellor was in that place of power until he was eighteen years of age. His skin was a bronze color, his eyes were brown. He wore a small purple and white hat with a green feather pinned on it. His hair peaked out slightly from the cap. He wore a purple vest with gold trim, and a quilted white hakama. Gold cuffs were clasped upon his wrists.

**"**You guys are late." Shiva said, a smile spread across her face. She stood up from the ground, dusting herself off.

**"**But the sun is still at high noon." Ali commented, as Ozan chuckled lightly.

**"**That is Shiva for you." Ozan said, running his hands lightly through his hair. "Always one for punctuality."

Shiva only stuck her tongue out at the two boys, placing the doll she was holding in her hands onto the ground. "So, what's the plan for today?"

**"**Well," Ozan started, clasping his hands together as he started to pace around. "I was thinking that we could go mess with that man who runs that junk stall, ah, what's his name...?"

**"**Ali Morrisane?" she asked, knowing of the stall owner.

**"**Ah, that scum of a man. Scamming people out of their money." the prince said, crossing his arms. "I would love to have that man banished form my city."

**"**It is not your city yet, my friend." Ozan said, patting him on his shoulder. "You're still in training."

**"**Ah, but not for long. Soon, that palace -" he pointed a finger to the palace that was the centre point., "- and this whole city will be under my rule."

Shiva and Ozan laughed at his dramatics, starting to head off towards Ali Morrisane's Bazaar, with the prince close behind them.

Once they had gotten over to the stand, the three ducked behind some crates to obscure themselves from the view of on lookers. The owner of the stall, Ali Morrisane, was sitting there, his feet perched up, taking a nap with his headpiece covering his eyes. His was a plump, middle aged man, with light tan skin. His hair was black, with some flecks of gray starting to show.

Ozan then turned to the two of his friends, a mischievous smile on his face. "Okay, so this is what we'll do."**  
><strong>Once he was done whispering his plan to the two, they both nodded, understanding what they needed to do.

Shiva crept behind the man, Ozan crawling under the table, and Ali standing at full height in front of the stall. He cleared his throat, awakening the merchant.

**"**Hello! Welcome to Ali Morrisane's Ba- oh, only a child." he said, disappointed at this fact. "And I suppose you have no money to by a thing, correct?"

**"**That is true, Mr. Morrisane, but..." he stopped talking, his eyes looking at Shiva, and then shifting to the table which Ozan was still hidden under. "I am the prince of this fair city, so I believe I am entitled to whatever I ask of the shop owners."

**"**And what, exactly, would make you expect the same from me?" he asked the young prince as he flipped a coin up and down in his hand.

Suddenly, Ozan jumped up, knocking over the entire stand and it's wares. As the merchant was about to yell at the boy, Shiva pulled his headpiece over his eyes, then starting to run away.

**"**Come on, you slugs!" she yelled, running away, the prince hot on her feet.

Before Ozan started to run away from the stand, he looked over to Morrisane, and saw that he had dropped one of his many pouches of coins. Looking to his friends, then back to the merchant, seeing as he was still struggling to get his headpiece from over his eyes, grabbed the pouch, then running off to catch up with his friends.

The three had reached the shop which Shiva had been sitting in front of earlier, panting and out of breath,. Hearing Ali Morrisane still yelling, they ran into the shop, laughing and smiling.

**"**That was very much amusing." the prince commented, straightening his posture a little.

**"**Hello, children!"

The kids jerked their heads around to see a man walk out of the back room of the shop. He had on a green long sleeved shirt, a long brown skirt that was traditional to see men wearing around the Kharidian Desert, and a brown and green headpiece to protect his head from the sun. His face showed signs of aging, as did his dark brown hair, which had many streaks of gray.

"Hi, baba!" Shiva shouted, running to hug her father around the waist.

(A/N: In Turkish, "baba" means "father" or "sire")**  
><strong>**  
><strong>"Afternoon, Tarak." both boys greeted the man, bowing in respect.

"Ali. Ozan." he said in his kind manner. "Ozan, I see that you have acquired some new clothes."

Ozan looked down at the rags he was wearing, then back up to Tarak. "Well, as you know, only the finest rags will do for me."

Tarak chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "Quite the joker, aren't you?"

"The best of the best." Ali added.

"And Ali," the older man turned to the young prince, bowing to him, "You are growing into a fine young man. How is your training going?"

"It is very tiresome, but, it comes with the title." he said, flashing a smile.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. But you should be getting back before the Chancellor sends out the guardsmen to retrieve you." Tarak told him, sending him a wink.

"I shall, but, ah..." Ali walked over to Tarak, then silently asked him, "... Would Kavi happen to be here?"

"Ah..." Tarak said, a knowing smile crossing his features. "Kavi! You have a visitor!"

Footsteps could be heard descending the steps that lead to and from the ground and first floor. Soon, a girl who looked about the prince's age appeared at the foot of the steps.

She had dark brown hair, like her father's. Her eyes were also hazel, like her sister's, and her skin complexion was also that of her father's. She had on a red dress that almost fit her figure perfectly, and a red headdress to match it.

Kavi smiled when she saw Ali, then greeting him with a courtesy.

"Hi, Ali." she said in a shy tone.

"Hello, Kavi. Would you like to step out with me for a walk?" he asked her in his charming manner.

Kavi looked to her father for his approval. He smiled, then nodded at her. Her and the prince then walked outside, closing the drapes of the doorway behind them.

"Okay. Now that the two lovers are gone, sir, do you need any help? I could use a coin or two." Ozan offered to Tarak.

"You know there is always work for you here, Ozan. Both you and Shiva get an apron and broom from the back and start sweeping up the shop"

* * *

><p>Both Shiva and Ozan nodded, then running to the back of the shop. Tarak shook his has as he watched the children, a while on his face, then walking to the counter to await any costumers that may enter.<p>

After a hard day's work in the shop, and having eaten dinner, Shiva and Ozan were sitting up in Shiva's room, talking and laughing.

"So, Shiva," Ozan started, pulling the satchel he had on for the entire day over his head, "would you like to see some of the items I've found today?"

Shiva nodded her head, eager to see what Ozan had to show her today.

Ozan then dumped out the contents of his satchel, revealing many different items. There was a rune dagger, stained with a bit of blood from it's previous owner's usage of it, a short bow, a few arrows, the pouch of gold coins Ozan had taken from Ali Morrisane, and two rune stones - one with a symbol of aie inscribed on it, and the other, fire.

"Wow..." Shiva breathed out, amazed by Ozan's many treasures. "This stuff looks amazing!"

"I know..." Ozan commented, picking up the bow and one of the arrows.

Shiva picked up the dagger, examining it with hands and eyes. "Why do people drop such things?"

"The answer to that always escapes me." Ozan answered, as he aimed his bow and arrow out the window at a cactus. He hit his target with perfect precision. "But let me show you something."

Ozan grabbed the two runes from his pile of items, setting his bow down. He held them in his palm so Shiva could see what he was about to do.

"Now, watch closely."

Squeezing them together in his palm, he opened his hand back up to reveal brilliant, ember flames.

"Wow!" Shiva yelled. She held her finger tips above it, feeling the warm flames lick at them. She was enamored by the sight.

"You know, you could touch it, if you'd like." Ozan told her, making her look at him in shock. "It doesn't hurt. I'm not really sure why. Here."

Ozan grabbed Shiva's hand, guiding it into the fire. Surprisingly, it didn't burn her, nor did she feel any sort of pain at all. After a few moments, the fire diminished, and she drew her hand back towards herself.

"How did you do that?" Shiva asked him, turning her hand over to see if she had any burn marks.

"I believe that there is some type of magic imbued into them." he told her.

Suddenly, the two started to hear footsteps approaching Shiva's room. Quickly, they stuffed all of their remaining items into Ozan's satchel, then pushing it under the bed. They then quickly situated themselves atop the bed, sitting cross-legged with their hands in their laps.

Tarak entered the room, one of his eyebrows arched as he looked at the two.

"Supper is ready." he told them, turning to leave. He then haulted himself, turning back to the children. "One more thing. How would you two like to travel to the city of Varrock with me to pick up a few items tomorrow?"

Ozan and Shiva looked at each other, smiling like it was Christmas.

"Can we? Can we really?" Shiva asked, much excitement in her voice.

"Of course, of course." Tarak answered. Shiva launched herself at him, giving her father a hug around the waist. He chuckled at her action, patting her on the head. "Alright. Now you two go eat so you can get ready for bed. We have an early start tomorrow."

The two then ran around Tarak and to the dining room to eat. As he was about to leave the room, he spotted a coin on the floor. Walking over to it, he picked u the small coin, turning it over a few times in his hand.

_Where did this come from? _He thought to himself. Shrugging, he put the coin up his sleeve, then going to join the others for dinner.

* * *

><p>So, How'd you guys like it? I hope you guys liked it, I welcome critique, so PRESS THE DAMN REVIEW BUTTON AND SUBSCRIBE TO MY STORY! lol xD jk, do whatever you feel like doing... But seriously, review.<p>

Ozan: Yes, review, ladies, and I shall write each and everyone of you a love song.

Shiva: Really, Ozan? Really?

Ozan: What, I am just being social.

Me: You guys... You're scaring the readers...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter of my multichapter story 'Always Togetther, No Matter What'. So, as you know, I do NOT own Runescape, now do I own Ozan, as it belongs to Jagex. But, I DO own Shiva and her father... kinda.

* * *

><p>It was near dawn that Tarak, Shiva, and Ozan left the shop and headed on their way to Varrock. They passed through the gates, Tarak paying the ten coins toll for the each of them, then heading north to the city.<p>

Once they got their, the children marveled at how many buildings, some that were half destroyed, others that were in descent conditions. When they reached the towns center, they gawked at what they saw. In the very middle was a rather large fountain, adorned with the statues of four warriors, all in the same stance with their swords pointed up toward the sky. Many people swarmed around the city, buying one thing or another. Many shops were seen, from shops selling staves, to ones that sold weaponry. In the distance was Varrock Palace, the biggest the two children had ever seen.

"Wow..." they both breathed out in awe. Tarak chuckled at the kids reactions to what they were seeing.

"Yes, yes. It is rather amazing, isn't it?" he commented. "Now, I must go attend to some business. You two may roam around, but stay close to the centre of the town, and don't get yourselves into any trouble."

"Okay." they both replied in unison. Shiva gave her father a hug, then running off with Ozan.

Tarak watched as they ran into one of the many stores, smiling. He then started heading to the west of the city to do what he needed.

Shiva and Ozan had ran into a close by clothing shop, looking at all the fabrics they seen.

"Hello there."

The two turned to see a women, who looked to be in her early to mid-sixties. She wore a short sleeved yellow blouse, a blue skirt which reached to the floor, a powdered blue bonnet, and glasses.

"You two wouldn't happen to want to be sporting a new outfit, would you?" she asked them, a friendly smile upon her face.

**"**I don't think we have enough money for something like that." Shiva answered the elderly woman. She only held her hand up to the young girl, still keeping that same kind smile on her face.

**"**Free of any charge." she answered. "Thessalia!"

A woman in her mid-twenties descended from the ladder which lead to the upper level of the clothing shop, carrying many fabrics of different colors and patterns down with her. She had on a turquoise blouse, white frills at the base of the neckline, a salmon colored skirt that reached to the floor.

**"**I got some more fabrics from upstairs, mother." Thessalia told her, while setting the fabrics onto a table, then turning to the three. She smiled at Ozan and Shiva once she saw them. "And who are these two lovely faces?"

**"**These two need some new outfits." she told her daughter, looking down at their clothing.

Ozan walked up to Thessalia, putting on a charming smile. "For you, I could be more than just a lovely face." He then took her hand, planting a kiss upon it.**  
><strong>Thessalia pulled her hand away, an awkward smile across her features. "Quite the charmer, isn't he? We'll start with you."

* * *

><p>Both Shiva and Ozan soon walked out of the store in new clothing. Ozan was now wearing a yellow vest with black trim, a pair of black pants that plumed near the bottom, and brown leather boots. Shiva wore a plain black, sleeveless shirt, tan sashed skirt with black pants under, and gray boots.<p>

**"**Very kind people." Shiva commented, smoothing out her skirt.

**"**Yes. And the woman with the flaxen hair was very beautiful." Ozan replied, straightening his vest a bit. "If I were just a bit older, I'd-"

Shiva punched him in his stomach, causing him slouch over, clutching his stomach.

**"**Bloody hell, Shiva!" he said in a slightly strained voice.

She smiled, then turning towards the town center. A crowd had formed around the area of the fountain, most of them clapping and cheering. Shiva grabbed Ozan by his wrist, then dragging him towards the crowd of people.

They both squeezed through the crowd, trying to see what was happening. Shiva's smile widened as she seen a troubadour with his musicians and dancers. They wore colorful clothing, and were playing an upbeat tune. One particular dance caught her eye.

She had long, flowing hair that went down her back, with tiny white flowers in it. Her lips were a luscious red, her cheeks a bit pink. She had on a red wrap around her waist, with little gold charms hanging from it. She had a red top revealed most of her stomach and back, with short sleeves that hung off the shoulder. She had on a gold, ruby encrusted headband.

Her smile was illuminating, and she danced to the music as if it were flowing through every part of her body. The dancer looked over to her, smiling to Shiva. She then danced over to her, taking her hand and pulling her over to the spot she was dancing in before. She then started to move her hips in basic movement, guiding Shiva to do the same.

She started to pick up on the dancer's movements, then starting to move to the beat as the dancer was. Shiva looked over to Ozan, who was smiling and cheering her on.

This was a day the two would remember for a long time to come.

* * *

><p>Lucien looked over the city of Varrock from the borders of the post-God Wars sight, now simply known to people as 'the Wilderness'. He was in his lich form at the time, his head an eerie skull with a emerald protruding from his forehead. He wore black robes, and iron clad boots.<p>

Being in such a close proximity to the city weakened him, as the magic from the famed 'Shield of Arrav' made his powers dull. He clasped his hands behind his back, then turning around. Behind him was an army of necromancers and undead warriors. Some snarled and growled, eager to have a bloodbath. They listened as Lucien started to speak.

"Today," he began, his voice echoing with power, "we take siege of the great city of Varrock, and we claim it as ours." He started to pace in front of the army, the dead ground cracking beneath his feet. "We kill as many as we need to achieve our goal, we take no prisoners, and we give no mercy."

The army howled out in pleasure, many snarls and growls.

"Now attack! And show them what true fear is!"

The army charge towards the city, ready to sate their bloodlust, to kill all who dared to cross them.

The ground trembled beneath the feet of the citizens in the city. People started to murmur to one another, wondering what was going on. Shiva and Ozan looked to one another, their curiosity getting to them.

"What's happening?" Shiva asked, fear gripping her.

"I don't know, but maybe it would be a good thing to find your father." Ozan told her, then taking her hand and heading to the west of the city.

Screams started to erupt from the citizens as the army attacked them, people pushing last others, trying to hide and get to safety. Some were unlucky, either being killed by an undead spawn or being trampled to death.

The royal guard surrounded the palace, attacking the warriors, warding off any attempt for them to get into the palace.

Ozan and Shiva ran towards the western exit of the city, only to have their path blocked by one of the necromancers. He wore blood red robes, a curved red hat atop his head, covering his brown hair, and wielded a wooden staff. He had a menacing smile upon his face.

"Hello children." he said, raising his staff then pounding it onto the ground, sending out a pulse of magic. "And goodbye."

Rotting hands spring from the ground, some missing chunks of flesh, others completely skeletal. They clawed their way out of the ground, ages of rot giving them a pungent odor. Ozan and Shiva started backing away, then running in the entire other direction.

They ran to the eastern end of Varrock, only to have it blocked by more undead. They took to the south, running into a church, barricading the door.

"We're going to die." Shiva said, her voice trembling. Tears rolled down her face as she slumped to the floor. "We're going to die and no one can help us."

"Shiva, we're not going to die." Ozan told her, gripping her shoulders, making her look him in the eyes. "Now, this is what I want you to do."

He reached into his satchel, pulling out the tune dagger he had showed her yesterday. He placed it into her hand, wrapping her fingers around it.

"When they break through that door, I'm going to distract them, and I want you to run and go find your father." he told her.

She shook her head furiously, more tears streaming down her face. "No. I'm not leaving without you! You're my best friend!"

"And that's why I need you to go." he said, preventing himself from crying. "I don't want you to get hurt. I can fend them off."

"No! You're coming with me! You have to!"

"Shiva, I promise you, I will be okay."

Shiva looked him in the eye, filled with earnest, then took the dagger in hand, and cut into her palm.

"Blood oath." she said, holding up her hand. He looked at her, then taking the dagger from her and cutting into his own palm. He took her hand, pressing their palms together. Their blood mingled with each other as they held their hands together.

"I will come out alive." Ozan told her. He placed the dagger back into her hand. "Now hide."

Shiva crawled under one of the benches which were in the church, making sure she was well hidden. The skeletal warriors finally busted the door down, splinters of wood going everywhere. Ozan took his bow from around him, holding at the ready. Grabbing one of his many arrows, he shot one in the skull, killing it.

As he kept shooting them, Shiva crawled from her hiding place, trying not to be seen. She bolted for the door, running outside. Tears blinded her sight, and she bumped into someone. They grabbed her, and. She started to scream, kicking and thrashing, trying to make hem let go.

"Shiva, it is me."

She looks up to see the face of her father, looking down at her. She wrapped her arms around his legs, her body wracked with broken sobs.

"Baba." she gasped out, not wanting to let go.

"Come, it isn't safe here. We must hide." he said, tugging her along.

"No! Ozan! He's inside the church! We need to help him!" she yelled, trying to pull him in the direction of the church.

"There is nothing we can do for him. The guardsmen will take care of it." he said, picking her up into his arms. "Now we must go!"

He ran into the nearby bank, banging on the door, yelling to be let in. Someone finally opened the door, letting the two in, then quickly closing the door again, barricading themselves inside.

The guards were able to stop the attacks, having a vast supply of runes in the city, killing off all the undead warriors and most of the necromancers. Some got away, and Lucien slinked back into the shadows, leaving the city.

Shiva cried herself to sleep, wanting all that had happened to have just been a dream, but knew it was not. She lost her best friend that day.

* * *

><p>The guard traveled through the city, searching for any wounded citizens that night, helping to reunite some families.<p>

One came upon the church, seeing the damages that had been made. The light of their torch illuminated the place. He stepped over the bodies of the undead, all of them having arrows protruding from them. He was about to leave, when he heard a slight groan coming from under the bench he stood in front of. He knelt down, looking under it, to see a child, some of his clothing ripped in different places, and his now a foot away from him.

The guard ran outside the church, calling out to some others who were also searching. "I found a boy! He's alive, but he needs medical attention. Get the apothecary!"

One of the guards ran to get the apothecary, while the one from before went back into the church, pulling the boy from under the seating. He seemed to be conscious, his eyes half lidded.

"What is your name, boy?" the guard asked. The boy opened his mouth to answer, about to fall back to his unconscious state. Barely above a whisper, he rasped out:

"Ozan. My name is Ozan."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Runescape is owned by Jagex blah blah blah Shiva is mine blah blah blah enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Fifth Age, Year 169 - 15 years later<p>

Ozan, now in his mid to late twenties, walked through the village of Talverly, enjoying the beautiful day. It was a bright, sunny day, barely a cloud to be seen in the sky. Everyone was out and about, chatting with friends, and trading with the local merchants. Two of his teammates, Ariane and Owen, were on the balcony of one of the few buildings in the village, having a good chat about some past foes they had faced. Another adventurer, only known as the Raptor, was standing in the shade, trying to keep to himself.

Ozan passed two women, busy gossiping, when they looked at him, smiling.

**"**Hello, ladies." he casually greeted them, sending them a charming wink. The two giggled, giving him flirty waves.

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble, as if an earthquake was starting. A shrill scream then rang out, followed by a bone chilling roar.

**"**Troll!" someone screamed out, sending all the villagers into a scramble.

Ozan looked over to see a troll, as big as a house, charging at him. He started moving backwards, his mind working like molasses, drawing a blank at the situation. The troll then swung his giant axe, hitting one of the wooden pillars of the building he was next to, at Ozan.

Quickly, Ozan ducked backwards, the axe missing his nose by a hair's length, then falling to the ground. The troll brought the axe over his shoulder, then bringing it down to hit the adventurer, only to have his attack thwarted by the Raptor, who slammed the axe to the side so it would miss Ozan.

The troll looked over to where the Raptor landed, preparing to attack him, when Owen jumped from the balcony he was on, his sword above his head, then coming down on the troll with it on his shoulder, knocking off some pieces of its rock like skin. The troll swiped Owen to the side, sending him into the building, the impact knocking him unconscious. He then started to move towards Ozan again, when Ariane started to freeze him from the feet up with an ice spell.

Once the troll was immobile, trapped in ice, Ozan got up from the ground, taking his bow into hand. He aimed an arrow right at the trolls chest, smiling as he fired it at him. The trolls form crumbled into rubble, now dead.

More trolls poured into the village, no viable source of where they were coming from. Some knocked through buildings, stomping on citizens, attempting to kill all that they saw. Cannons fired to try and ward the attack, some of them being successfully killed, others taking a hand-to-hand approach to killing the trolls. Many became wounded, others killed.

Ozan shot another troll dead, having a hard time to get the beast down, when another started charging at him.

**"**Ozan! Look out!" Ariane yelled, striking down another troll with a powerful fire spell.

He looked over to see the troll coming towards him, not able to get his bow up quick enough, and being knocked back by a swipe of the trolls club. He tumbled to the ground, his bow and arrows being knocked away from him. The troll was ready to stomp him out of existence, when, suddenly, a hooded warrior, wearing rune armour, wielding a rune scimitar and kiteshield, jumped from atop of a building, striking a troll atop the head, landing on its shoulder. They then jumped from the trolls shoulder, grabbing it by the mouth and bringing it to the ground with them. Standing over the troll's neck, they brought down their scimitar, successfully beheading it.

**"**Back to the caves!" one of the many trolls yelled. Most of the trolls started to run towards a giant plateau, known as Death Plateau, in a retreat so they may recover their forces.

Ozan slowly got up, dizzly gazing at the adventurer who had just saved his life, then towards the direction the trolls were retreating in. He slowly got up, then running in the same direction as the monsters, grabbing his bow and arrows as he went.

**"**Come on! We have to follow them!" he yelled. A few of the soldiers who were fighting followed his lead, as did the mysterious adventurer.

They ran into a cave entrance in the small city of Burthorpe, which was also affected by the troll attacks. Many trolls were inside the cave, on high alert as soon as they entered.

The trolls blundered after the group as they ran through the cave, some of them fighting off the trolls as they came. Ozan, the mysterious adventurer, and Corporal Keymans, one of the members of the Burthorpe Imperial Guard got to the back of the cave, stopping dead in their tracks.

"That is one big troll..." Corporal Keymans commented, his claws at the ready.

(A/N: If you didn't know and don't play RuneScape, most of the members of the Burthorpe Impereal Guard wield steel claws in stead of swords and junk. So, no, he is not some sort of good monster with claws. Just a regular human who has a Wolverine type device attatched to his wrists and hands. Nothing special.)

Ozan raised his bow, ready to shoot down the troll if it boiled down to that. The adventurer held up their scimitar and shield, preparing to attack.

"Puny humans? Weak. I crush the weak!" the troll bellowed out, then starting to throw huge boulders at the three.

They dodged out of the way, Ozan shooting a few arrows at the rampaging trolls, almost none of the arrows able to penetrate his rock hard skin. The adventure got to their feet, running towards the wall behind the troll. Jumping from there and pushing off the wall, they plunged their scimitar into the trolls arm.

It roared in pain, then shoving the adventurer off, sending them flying into a wall, knocking them unconscious.

Corporal Keymans dodged another rock the beast threw at him, then running at the troll and slashing his legs. The troll let out another roar that shook the entire cave this time. It then gripped the captain's entire form in his hand, lifting him up so they were face to face.

"I crush tiny human!" it growled out, ready to throw Jute to the ground.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Ozan, working quick and with clear precision, shot the troll right between the eyes with his bow. The beast toppled back a little, not yet falling to the ground, when Ozan then sent two more arrows into its chest. Jute loosened the trolls grip enough to wriggle out of its hand, then landing on the ground with a thud.

"Out of the way, Shaun!" Ozan yelled to him, motioning to the troll. "That thing's gonna crush you if it falls on you."

Jute scuttled out of the way, seconds before the troll fell to the ground, dead.

"Well, that was... Quite a fight." Shaun panted out, getting up from the ground. "You okay?"

Ozan checked himself out, brushing off his shoulders. "Just a few scratches here and there. Comes with the job."

The two turned there heads, hearing a pained moan coming from the corner of the cave. The adventurer who had been fighting with them was sprawled across the floor, their shield and scimitar a few feet away from them. Ozan and Jute ran over to the downed adventurer.

"Are you alright?" Shaun asked, turning them over onto their back. They groaned again, their head lulling to the side. "Ozan, we gotta get hi–"

"Look! I found a baby troll!" Ozan yelled over to Jute, hoisting the tiny troll onto his shoulder.

"Would you stop fooling around! We've got to get this guy to safety before any more trolls show up."

Jute slung the adventurer over his shoulder, with some help from Ozan, then they made a beeline for the exit of the cave. Ozan fired at any trolls that approached them, going for the kill.

Once out of the cave, they ran towards Burthorpe Castle, reaching the safety of the grounds. Shaun laid the adventurer on the ground, kneeling next to them.

"Is he okay?" Ozan asked, the baby troll on his shoulder attempting to eat one of his arrows.

"I don't know, but let's get his armour off." Shaun replied, starting to take off the rune chainbody they had on. Ozan started to take off their platelegs.

Once Shaun had gotten off their upper armour, his eyes started to bulge a bit.

"It appears I was wrong in my assumption that this was a man." he commented, seeing the pair of breasts covered by a brown, long-sleeved leather shirt.

"I noticed from the legs already." Ozan intend out, then coming to kneel near the woman's head. "Now, let's see who this mystery woman is then."

Ozan removed the leather coif from the woman's head, but froze when he did so. The woman had long hair as white as snow, her skin was a dark tan, and she had the most beautiful features a creature could possess, almost of that compared to an elf, even a goddess. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of hazel eyes. And he knew too well who this was.

"Shiva..."

* * *

><p>Short chapter, yes, I know. but, don't worry, I shall try and make the next one longer, maybe even add a touch of lemon to it. Don't forget to review. :D<p> 


	4. On Official Hiatus NOOO!

Hello, my faithful readers. And my new readers. I would just like to say, I am severely sorry for having not updated in forever. And I shall explain to you why.

You see, I have tried to continue on this story, but, with how the back story for the main character, Shiva, had been when I first started this story, I had been quite clear on her origins. But, as I thought it over, I noticed that, if I would have continued with how I wanted the story to go, she would have slowly, but surely, became a Mary-Sue.

So, at this moment, I am working on rebooting this story. Also, with the many updates happening in the game of RuneScape at this time, esecially the Al Kharid and Ozan update that shall be coming up soon, I really want to wait for those two updates so I can develop Ozan's character history with Shiva a bit more, because the update is going to go a bit more into his back story, and that would just be _so_ perfect.

Once again, I am truly sorry, and I hope to continue more on this story soon. And thank you to the people who have encouraged me with doing this story, who gave me great feedback, especially my friends. I will see you guys soon. Oh, and look out for a new story I will be posting.

It will be revolving around the main character of the new DreamWorks animated movie that will be out on November 21 of this year, _Rise of the Guardians_. That character being the one, the only, _Jack Frost_. And I _highly_ suggest for you guys to look up William Joyce, who did a few novels and children's books about the characters you will be seeing. He also did if you didn't know, he also did the children's book, _Meet the Robinsons_, which was soon after developed into the Disney/Pixar movie of the same name, which he helped to work on.

So, eat cake, go look up the _Rise of the Guardians_ trailer. You wont regret it. See you guys soon!

-Simone


End file.
